


Vše pro firmu 2: Případ z Nebe

by kingkoblih



Series: Vše pro firmu [2]
Category: Anděl Páně, Fíkus - Fandom, Hrátky s čertem, Myslím tedy Slam
Genre: Gen, crossover s crossoverem a dalším crossoverem, fluff fluff fluff, proofreading is for the weak, právní kecy, teofil je hipster
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Nemám to zkontrolovaný, protože je pozdě a jsem moc unavenej. Ale třeba to zejtra ještě nějak zesumíruju B)Solfernus dostane nabídku, která se neodmítá. Lucius dostane po držce. Antonín dostane zaracha od svého milovaného. Teofil je Teofil. Najdete zde postavičky z Azizina úžasného počinu "Myslím, tedy Slam", najdete tu zaklínače, najdete tu domestikovaného hostinského Uriáše a jeho nemehloidního pomocného pingla Petronela. Co víc chcete?Tak enjoy a nebrečte <3
Relationships: Antonín & Albert, Geralt & Jaskier, Lucius & Solfernus, Uriáš & Petronel
Series: Vše pro firmu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807879
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Vše pro firmu 2: Případ z Nebe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aziz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziz/gifts).



Nadskočil, když ucítil horkou dlaň na svém rameni. Věděl, že je jeho. Poznal by ji i poslepu. Uvolnil se a trochu svěsil ramena. Byl tak napjatý…

„Proč nejsi doma?“ zeptal se doktor. Jeho hluboký hlas se nesl opuštěnou kanceláří a tříštil se o papundeklové stolky a plastové židle. V okně pod náporem jeho hlasu zarezonovala uvolněná tabulka skla, na které byla už třetím rokem dlouhá, tenká puklina, ke které se ještě stále nikdo nepřihlásil, ale všichni věděli, že ji má na svědomí Čabrada, který je vždycky neohrabaný, když hází odpadky do koše v rohu.

„Musím ještě něco dodělat,“ zamumlal. Oči se mu klížily a na osvícenou obrazovku plnou čísel skoro neviděl. I tak se nevzdával.

Zachvěl se, když se mu doktor opřel bradou o rameno a chvíli hleděl na monitor.

„Máš tam samý překlep,“ konstatoval.

Lucius si promnul oči a zhluboka si povzdechl.

„Nakonec to zkontroluju, nebojte,“ odvětil. Zkontroluje to, až to dopíše. Až bude mít hotových všech 342 stran smlouvy a až si dá aspoň dvacetiminutového šlofíka.

Solfernovy zornice se zúžily, když jeho oči sjely k číslu stránky. 340.

„Ty to děláš celé sám?“

„Ne, já…“ polkl.

„Vyjeď mi nahoru,“ poručil Solfernus.

„To není potřeb…“

„Vyjeď mi nahoru, Lucie.“

Do prdele práce.

Kolečkem na myši scrolloval předešlými stránkami a krve by se v něm nedořezal. Solfernus se znova napřímil a Lucie cítil, že na něj upírá zrak. Velice naštvaně. Určitě s rukama založenýma na hrudi. Sakra.

Otočil se na své kancelářské židli a hleděl na doktora jako spráskaný pes.

„Proč to děláš sám? Přece jsi měl v pokynech jasně napsané, že na tom máte dělat s Barabášem a Marbuelem.“

„Oni totiž…“

„Jestli ti jde o zásluhy, tak z těch stejně dostaneš velké kulové, když budou ve všem pořád chyby. Navíc to mělo být hotové už dneska ráno. A kolik je teď? No? Mohlo ti být jasné, že to sám nestihneš, vždyť je to hromada práce.“

Lucie si znovu promnul oči. Co má dělat? Lhát doktorovi nemůže. Ale přece nemůže nabonzovat svoje kolegy. Nebo může? Povzdechl si.

„Omlouvám se.“ Jo, to byl slušný začátek. „Marbuel si hned po vašem odjezdu vzal dovolenou a Barabáš o dva dny později udělal to samé.“

Solfernus si zlostně odfrknul.

„Mají na to právo, doktore, je to jejich dovolená a letos z ní ještě neviděli ani den.“

„Dovolené mají jít přes mně,“ založil si Solfernus ruce v bok. „Měl jsi jim říct, že teď na to není správná chvíle.“

„Já…“ Neříkej to, Lucie. „Já jim to říkal. Jenže oni mě neposlouchají, když tu nejste. Prostě se sebrali a odešli, neudělali ani stránku a nikdo jiný tu na to nemá kvalifikaci. A já bych to raději měl o půl dne později a správně, než abych to musel po nějakém externistovi celé opravovat.“ Tak, a je to venku.

Solfernus se zarazil. Viděl Luciusovi na očích, jak je vyčerpaný. Nejen prací, ale i tím neustálým tlakem ze strany kolegů, jestli se jim tak vůbec dalo říkat. Položil Luciusovi horkou dlaň do vlasů. Cítil, jak se pod jeho dotekem tělo mladého čerta uvolňuje a zapadá hlouběji do kancelářské židle.

„Tak to ulož a pojď domů.“

„Musím to do rána dopsat…“

„Těch pár stránek doděláš ráno. No tak, vždyť to může počkat. Na kontrolu to pak pošleš Jakomource a budeš od toho mít pokoj.“

„Ale…“

„Ale nic,“ řekl Solfernus přísně a dlaní sjel na Luciusovo rameno. Jemně stiskl a Lucie cítil, jak se mu do svalu zarývá jeho těžký prsten. „Půjdeš domů a pořádně si odpočineš. A s Marbuelem a Barabášem si to zítra vyřídím.“

„Ne!“ vyhrkl Lucius a vyskočil ze židle. „Tedy… Ne, prosím. Vyřídím to s nimi sám,“ ztišil Lucius hlas. Solfernus otevřel ústa, ale nakonec je znovu zavřel a nic neřekl. Prohlížel si Luciuse, který se před ním krčil jako unavené a ustrašené kotě.

„Tak to ulož a pojď už,“ řekl nakonec a odebral se ke dveřím, aby měl Lucius aspoň trochu soukromí při sbírání svých věcí ze stolu a šuplíků. Když se k němu Lucius konečně přidal i se svou koženou aktovkou plnou lejster v chodbě (to aby při odchodu oblak kouře v kanceláři nespustil požární alarm), vzal jej Solfernus kolem pasu, svět se s nimi dvakrát otočil, a stáli uprostřed tmavého, útulného obývacího pokoje. Lucius pečlivě položil aktovku na své místo vedle věšáku a začal se svlékat.

„To sako patří do skříně. Na ramínko,“ připomněl mu doktor, když se Lucius pokusil pověsit své sako na věšák. No jo, vždyť já vím, povzdechl si pro sebe. Občas ho to doktorovo puntičkářství štvalo, ale na druhou stranu byla pravda, že se u nich doma nikdy nic neztrácelo. Všechno mělo své místo a nikdy nemuseli nic hledat. Odebral se tedy do ložnice a sako pověsil přesně na své místo ve své polovině skříně na předem připravené ramínko. Svlékl se a zpod polštáře vytáhl poskládané pyžamo. Nemohl se dočkat, až konečně skočí do postele, o to víc, když v ní po dlouhé době nebude úplně sám. To, že se doktor vrátil o pár dní dřív, ho sice překvapilo, ale rozhodně neměl v úmyslu si stěžovat. Ba naopak.

Dal si rychlou sprchu a oblékl se. Pyžamo krásně vonělo a bylo tak měkounké a teplé…

„Jedl jsi?“ ozval se doktor z kuchyně. Jedl? Zamyslel se. Ke snídani měl toust. Oběd vynechal, protože nestíhal. Svačinu zapomněl doma. Na večeři nebyl čas.

„Přivezl jsem trochu kari,“ pokračoval Solfernus, když nepřicházela odpověď. „Už jsem jedl lepší, ale jestli máš hlad, dej si.“

Lucius bosýma nohama vstoupil na chladné kuchyňské kachličky. Znaveně se usmál a přistoupil k Solfernovi, který se zrovna prohraboval lednicí, stoupl si na špičky a políbil ho na tvář.

„Díky,“ zamumlal a vzal si z prostřední poličky plastovou krabičku. Bez ostychu ji otevřel a strčil do mikrovlnky. Věděl, že doktor ohříváním jídel v mikrovlnné troubě opovrhuje, ale zajímalo ho to? Fakt ne. Měl hlad. A to kari tak krásně vonělo…

Když se konečně uhnízdil pod peřinou, hodiny na nočním stolku ukazovaly dvě ráno. Bylo mu to fuk. Chtěl se jen vyspat, nic jiného na světě ho nezajímalo. Tedy, možná ještě jedna věc tu byla.

„Máš studené ruce,“ zabručel Solfernus, když se k němu Lucius přitulil. Vzal jeho ruce do dlaní a dvakrát na ně dýchnul. To samo o sobě stačilo, aby se Luciusovi rozhořely i tváře. Propletl své nohy s doktorovými a natiskl se k němu ještě blíž. Nic neříkal. Zavřel oči, schoval obličej do Solfernova ramene a tiše oddechoval. Potlačil veškeré myšlenky směřující k oné smlouvě, kterou bude muset ráno dodělat, místo toho se soustředil na vůni ohně, kterou cítil z doktora. Zase ho měl doma. Byl zpátky a už se o něj nemusel bát.

„Dobrou noc,“ špitl rozespale.

„Dobrou noc, čertíku,“ zašeptal mu do ucha Solfernus a pevně ho objal.

***

„Doktore?“

Lucius byl ještě rozespalý. Sotva se mu podařilo rozlepit oči a jen v pyžamových kalhotách capal bytem s hlasitě vyzvánějícím telefonem v natažené ruce před sebou. Nesnášel ten zvuk. Doktor ho měl jak na budík, tak na vyzvánění hovorů, a Luciosovy uši ho snášely věru zle. Pravda však byla, že ho vždy zaručeně probudil, takže asi vlastně fungoval přesně tak, jak má. To mu teď ale bylo jedno. Hledal doktora po celém bytě, aby mu telefon předal. Nakonec zaklepal na dveře koupelny a otevřel je. Do chodby se vyvalil oblak páry, nadýchané a voňavé po citrusech.

„Doktore, máte telefon!“ zavolal Lucius, aby přehlušil zvuk kapek dopadajících na tmavozelené kachličky. Solfernus vypnul vodu. Místo toho si v oblaku páry začal umývat šamponem vlasy.

„Kdo je to?“ zeptal se. Lucius mžoural na obrazovku.

„Filentýna z recepce.“

„Tak to zvedni a dej mi to pořádně nahlas.“

Lucius chvilku v doktorově telefonu tápal, nakonec se mu však podařilo hovor zvednout i zesílit. Z reproduktorů se koupelnou rozlehl hlas Filentýny, čertice, která seděla dnem i nocí na recepci. Její hlas by klidný, nezaujatý, zkrátka bylo poznat, že její předešlá kariéra spočívala ve vytáčení náhodných čísel v call centru. Na recepci se jí tento hlas však hodil. Ne zrovna zřídka se do jejich firmy vřítil nespokojený zákazník nebo ještě více nespokojená protistrana a začali si na Filentýnu vylívat žluč. Čertice připomínající vzhledem upravenou třicátnici na ně upírala prázdný pohled a kývala tak dlouho, dokud to dotyčného nepřestalo bavit. Dál nikoho bez domluvené schůzky zkrátka nepustila a přes to nejel vlak.

„Dobré ráno, doktore,“ pozdravila monotónně.

„Dobré ráno, slečno Filentýno. Co že dneska tak brzy? Je nějaký problém?“ Solfernus téměř křičel, aby se jeho hlas k telefonu vůbec dostal. Přeci jen musel přehlušit i zvuky vehementního mydlení. Filentýna tomu nevěnovala nejmenší pozornost.

„Snad ne. Ale máte tu návštěvu.“

„Že bych si nechal domluvit schůzku na tak brzké hodiny?“ podivil se Solfernus.

„Ne, pane, tohle je akutní záležitost.“

„O koho se jedná?“

„Jde o… _Jak se jmenujete?_ Teofil, pane. Anděl Teofil.“

Zvuky mydlení ustaly. Lucius si všiml, že doktor za zamlženým sklem ztuhnul.

„Dobře, řekněte mu, že se do patnácti minut dostavím. Pošlete ho do mé kanceláře, ať tam na mě počká.“

„Vyřídím. Pěkné ráno.“

„Vám také.“

Hovor byl ukončen a koupelnou se rozeznělo pípání. Lucius zase chvíli bojoval, než se mu telefon podařilo uvést do původního stavu. Solfernus mezi tím znovu pustil horkou vodu a začal ze sebe splachovat mydlinky.

„Lucie?“

„Ano?“

„Oblékni se, prosím tě. A nachystej nám něco k snídani, něco, co si budeme moct vzít s sebou.“

Lucius si promnul oči.

„Jasně,“ zívl. „Hned to bude.“

V kanceláři usedl za svůj stůl přesně v 7:30. Takhle brzo už v práci nebyl hodně dlouho, když nepočítal ty dny, kdy tam zůstával tahem i přes noc. Zapnul počítač, a zatímco nabíhal systém, strčil si do uší sluchátka a na telefonu si pustil video o vaření. Jedno z těch shora, které bylo natočené ještě někdy v roce 2019, kdy nahoře pořádně fungoval internet a lidi měli z čeho pořádně vařit. A mnohem víc se usmívali. U toho si rozbalil sendvič, který si narychlo uplácal před odchodem, a pustil se do něj.

Mezi tím se konečně dostavil do své pracovny Solfernus. Kvapně si pověsil kabát na věšák u dveří a vykročil rovnou ke stolu, u kterého v koženém křesle pro hosty seděl Teofil. Teofil, který byl anděl. Teofil, který byl anděl, a tudíž tu neměl co dělat. Byl mladý, přibližně ve stejném věku jako Lucius. V mnohém si byli podobní, z toho, co si pamatoval. Byli nerozvážní, nevycválaní, možná příliš snaživí. Ale oba měli své kouzlo. Teofil měl dlouhou kudrnatou hřívu světlých vlasů, které trčely do všech stran. Kulatý obličejík a červené tvářičky schovával za pečlivě střiženým plnovousem a staromódními brýlemi, které mu přidávaly několik let. Na sobě měl vytahaný světlemodrý svetr, který mu byl na první pohled příliš velký, světlé džíny a modré tenisky, které přímo zářily čistotou. Přes rameno měl přehozenou plátěnou tašku s obrázkem barokního andělíčka s holou sedinkou. Na první pohled zkrátka vypadal jako úplně normální člověk shora, ale Solfernus si byl jistý, že svou svatozář tady v pekle tlumí, co může. I tak jeho blonďatá hříva doslova zářila a Solfernovi Teofilův obličej co chvilku připadal lehce rozmazaný.

„Omlouvám se za zpoždění, přišel jsem tak rychle, jak to jen šlo,“ omluvil se a podal si s Teofilem ruce. Ten se ze slušnosti postavil a do pohodlného křesla se nevrátil, dokud se první neposadil Solfernus.

„Nedělejte si z toho těžkou hlavu,“ odvětil. Jeho hlas byl klidný, skoro až něžný. Jako kdyby se mazlil s každým slůvkem, které mu vyšlo z úst. Na to, že byl v pekle, na posledním místě, kde by měl kdy ve svém dlouhém životě být, se tvářil přívětivě a mile. „Vím, že jsem vás vyrušil mimo pracovní hodiny. Bohužel, náš Pán se domnívá, že jde o neodkladnou záležitost.“

Solfernus polknul. Nedal na sobě nic znát, ale informace, že jde o problém až úplně shora, ho naplňoval nejistotou.

„Prosím, spusťte. O co se jedná?“

Teofil se uvelebil v křesílku a z tašky, ze které k Solfernovi dolehla vůně čerstvého chleba, vytáhl malý notýsek. Byl vázaný v barevném hedvábném papíře, přičemž na přední straně byl nakreslený tenkou černou linkou ležící Ježíš s nápisem _Ležíš Kristus_. Teofil si odkašlal.

„Před dvěma týdny se do Nebe dostal jistý Ondřej Pleskot. Pokud sledujete dění dole – tedy, pro vás nahoře – tak zajisté víte, že pan Pleskot byl příslušníkem bohaté smetánky.“

Solfernus si poklepal prstem na bradu a kývnul. „Ano, ano, myslím, že jsem o něm slyšel. Sběratel umění, podporovatel muzeí a uměleckých center. Sponzoroval spoustu dětí s uměleckými ambicemi, aby ani po té jejich horňácké apokalypse, či jak tomu říkají, umění nevymřelo.“

„Vidím, že se vyznáte,“ usmál se Teofil.

„Patří to k mé práci,“ odvětil Solfernus a opřel se ve své židli. Neusmíval se. Stále netušil, kam to všechno spěje.

„Pan Pleskot se k nám dostal na základě své dobrodinné činnosti na zemi. Dostal dvě doporučení od příslušných andělů, kteří nad ním dohlíželi, a zároveň se za něj přimluvil i farář, ke kterému docházel do svých třiceti pěti let.“

Ještě před pár desítkami let by to Solfernovi nedalo a zeptal by se, proč k faráři docházet přestal. Ale na zemi se během posledních pár let událo tolik prapodivných věcí, že to nemělo smysl. Dobře věděl, že před dvaceti lety, plus mínus pár let, byla většina klasických kostelů vypálena a zdevastována. Mnoho farářů nepřežilo čistku a lidé od té doby hledali spásu potají ve svých domovech.

„Hmm.“

Teofil si povzdechl a četl dál.

„Před dvěma dny se v Nebi uskutečnil dlouho plánovaný zátah na naše kanceláře. Mezi zadrženými byli bohužel i dva zmínění andělé, kteří na Ondřeje Pleskota dohlíželi, Tasdar a Yiskel. Podle dosavadních informací byli zapletení v síti pašeráků lidských duší do Nebe. Falšovali dokumentaci, spotřebovávali na zemi energii na zázraky, aby pomáhali lotrům a zároveň jejich činy zastírali tak, aby byly z Nebe nepozorovatelné.“

„Je mi líto, že jste se dostali do tak svízelné situace,“ řekl Solfernus. Více méně jen ze slušnosti. „A co tedy potřebujete od nás? Musí vám být jasné, že anděly sem do pekla, ať už hřešili jakkoliv, vzít nemůžeme, pokud je samotný váš Pán nezbaví křídel a nesešle až k našim dveřím.“

„Ach, o anděly nemějte starost,“ odvětil Teofil. „Po tom, co s nimi udělá náš Pán, si budou přát, aby skončili na věčnost za branami pekelnými.“

To jsem si docela jistý, pomyslel si Solfernus.

„Nicméně my potřebujeme do pekla dostat duši Pleskotovu.“

„Kde je háček?“

Teofil zaklapl notes a promnul si oči. Jeho obličej se na chvíli zase rozmazal.

„Pane Solferne, prosím, nejprve musíte pochopit, že se pan Pleskot dopustil nespočtu odporných věcí. Takových, o kterých si sám ani netroufám hovořit.“

Solfernovi bylo jasné, že to může být cokoliv od ukradeného rohlíku v sámošce až po genocidu – andělům dělalo problémy mluvit o jakémkoliv hříchu. Něco mu však říkalo, že tenhle případ se bude blížit spíše možnosti druhé.

„Háček je v tom, že Pleskot uzavřel s anděli písemnou smlouvu. Smlouvu naplnil, a proto je po právu v Nebi. Jenže jeho hříchy mu pobyt v Nebi zapovídají. Jsme v opravdu svízelné situaci a nevíme si rady, naše právní oddělení není ani zdaleka na takové úrovni jako to vaše.“

Solfernus zavřel oči a chvíli přemýšlel. Pokud sem kvůli tomu Teofila poslal sám Pán, tak to bude síla. Bude tam spousta háčků a kliček a slovíčkaření. Navíc, než takovou zakázku přijme, bude se muset poradit s Luciferem a Belzebubem, kteří s Nebem spolupracovali velice neradi. Na druhou stranu, pokud je Pleskot opravdu tak strašný a jeho duše opravdu tak černá, síla, kterou z jeho duše vypumpují, bude stačit celému městu na několik let. No co. Nějak už to u šéfů ukecá.

„Teofile, myslíte, že bych si tu mohl nechat vaše poznámky?“

„Ach, to nebude potřeba, hned jak se vrátím, odešlu vám složku případu a budete mít přístup i do naší databáze. Cokoliv si řeknete, se pro vás pokusím v co nejrychlejší lhůtě splnit. Nedokážete si představit, jak moc potřebujeme tento případ vyřešit.“

Solfernus se pousmál. A nebyl to úsměv nijak hezký. Zvedl se a podal Teofilovi ruku. Pravou. Levačku by se andělovi neodvážil nabídnout.

„Zeptám se u nadřízených, jestli je to něco, co si můžeme vzít na triko. Ale mezi námi, počítejte s tím, že se tohohle zapeklitého úkolu ujmeme.“

Teofil se mile usmál a ruku mu stiskl.

„Děkuji, věděl jsem, že je na vás spoleh. Ale musím vás o něco požádat.“

„Ano?“

„Prosím, pracujte na tom sám. Jen vy. Nesmí se to v pekle rozkřiknout.“

Solfernus zakroutil hlavou. „Můj milý Teofile, na takovou práci sám nestačím ani já. Ale ujišťuji vás, že na tom se mnou bude pracovat jen pár těch nejlepších lidí, které tu máme. A pokud na tom budete trvat, sepíšeme smlouvu o mlčenlivosti. Nemějte obavy, všechno zařídíme.“

Obešel stůl a poplácal mladého anděla po rameni. „Všechno bude dobré.“ Pravý profesionál ve svém oboru.

Teofil mu podal malou vizitku, bílý obdélníček se zlatým kudrlinkovým písmem, které oznamovalo:

**Anděl Teofil**

**Právní poradna Smartwing, oddělení smluv a úmluv, kancelář číslo 159, Nebe**

**Tel. 777 777 714 e-mail: teofil@smartwing.neb**

Na druhé straně bylo stříbrným písmem napsáno:

**Anděl Teofil**

**Donášková služba věřícím – denní modlitby, zjevení a chléb**

**Tel. 424 242 069 e-mail: chlebonoš.teofil@gmail.com**

„Muž mnoha talentů,“ prohodil Solfernus pobaveně. Teofil se stydlivě zaculil.

„Prosím, volejte mi na číslo právní poradny. A pište na můj oficiální e-mail. Kdyby však došlo k nějakým nepředpokládaným událostem a bylo potřeba něco vyřešit… ehm… neoficiální cestou…“

„Zavolám Chlebonoše Teofila,“ ujistil ho doktor a položil mu horkou dlaň na záda.

„Ještě jednou díky.“

„Nemáte za co, dopadne to dobře,“ usmál se Solfernus. „Hned jak dostanu zelenou z vedení, zavolám vám a dám vám adresu, kam poslat všechny materiály.“

Rozhodl se, že tak vzácná návštěva přece nemůže jít celým lokálem sama bez doprovodu, a tak Teofilovi nabídl, že ho vyprovodí až k jeho odvozu. Cestou nahlédl do velké otevřené kanceláře, kam se už pomalu scházeli pracovníci, a kde Lucius už dávno klepal do klávesnice, zabraný do své práce.

Už měl skoro dopsáno, zbývalo mu posledních pár odstavců a smlouva mohla být poslána na kontrolu. I když, vlastně ne. Nejdřív ji překontroluje sám. Nechce, aby si o něm Jakomourka myslela, že je úplně negramotný. Takže to dopíše a projede to kontrolou pravopisu. A to, co napsal včera v noci, ještě jednou přečte, aby měl jistotu, že to nejsou úplné žvásty.

Na klávesnici mu dopadl stín.

„Nazdárek, Lucie!“

„Ahoj, Lucie!“

Barabáš a Marbuel stáli u jeho stolu, odpočatí a vydovolenkovaní. Jak by taky ne, však byli v tahu celé dva týdny, jen o několik málo dní míň než sám doktor. Barabáš byl nově ostříhaný a na krku měl nový kovový řetěz. Marbuel byl zase celý opálený a na sobě měl naprosto odpornou havajskou košili.

„Dobré ráno,“ řekl Lucius příkře.

„Tak kdy nám pošleš ty dokumenty?“ zeptal se s úsměvem Barabáš.

„Jo, koukali jsme do pošty a nic tam není,“ doplnil Marbuel.

Lucius se zhluboka nadechl. Na tohle se připravoval. Hlavně klid. Buď neústupný a přísný, jinak to s nima nepůjde a ty to moc dobře víš. Postavil se.

„Žádnou práci pro vás nemám.“

„Ale vždyť jsme měli tu velkou zakázku, tu od Solferna. Tu smlouvu na dodávky náhradních dílů…“

„Tu jsem udělal sám. Tu smlouvu jsem sepsal, když jste byli na dovolené.“

Marbuel se zamračil. „Ale vždyť to bylo skoro 400 stran, měli jsme za to mít prémie.“

„Měli. Ale jeli jste na dovolenou.“

„To není fér, Lucie,“ zamračil se Barabáš.

„Jo, to není fér. Víš, že jsme placení od stránky, sakra, z čeho teď budem mít vejplatu?“

„Ta smlouva měla být hotová včera ráno. Nechali jste mě v tom.“

„Ale no tak, s takovejma smlouvama to přece vždycky o pár tejdnů přetáhnem a nic se nestane,“ zachechtal se Marbuel. Lucius se však ani neusmál.

„No tak už to prostě dělat nebudeme.“

Oba čerti ztuhli.

„Tak to ne, Lucie. Tohle se nám ani trochu nelíbí.“

„Co, že chci, abyste dělali svoji práci?“

„Chceš tím říct, že svoji práci neděláme?“

„Podle toho, co vidím od té doby, co mě postavili do čela tohohle týmu, teda rozhodně ne.“

„To odvoláš,“ zavrčel Barabáš. Lucius byl neústupný.

„Dovoluješ si na svého nadřízeného, Barabáši. Radím ti dobře, važ slova.“

Nestačil uhnout včas.

Barabášovy velké hnáty ho chytily za límec, a to už cítil, jak mu prudký náraz vyrazil dech. Barabáš, čert jako hora, ho natiskl na zeď a zatřásl s ním.

„Tak ty nám budeš ještě vyhrožovat? Ty, takový pískle?“

„To by stačilo,“ zahřímal za nimi Solfernus. Celá kancelář mlčela a zírala na výjev před nimi. Solfernus se mračil, a to nebylo dobré. Oči mu žhnuly, ale ruce měl založené na prsou. Nebyl připravený od sebe výtržníky odtrhávat. Moc dobře věděl, že si před ním na nic netroufnou.

Barabáš Luciuse pustil a ten dopadl zpátky na nohy. Rychle si upravil tmavozelený svetr a provinile koukal do země.

„Vy dva,“ štěkl Solfernus na zaražené čerty, „seberte si svých pět švestek a dneska ať už vás tu nevidím. Zítra ráno se budete hlásit na oddělení hygieny. Tady jste v solidní právní firmě, ne v nějakém holubníku, abyste si bez dovolení jezdili na dovolené, kdy se vám zachce.“

„Ale… Ale pane doktore, to přece…“ vykulil oči Barabáš.

„A ty buď rád, že na tebe Lucius nepodá žalobu. Taková ostuda! Tfuj,“ odplivl si. Spaloval dva vyděšené čerty pohledem, celou dobu, co si balili své stoly, a nenechal toho, dokud nenastoupili do výtahu a neodjeli. Až pak se kancelář znovu dala do pohybu. Aspoň měli všichni dost taktu na to, aby předstírali, že se nic nestalo. Roztřesený Lucius si prohrábl vlasy a zadíval se na Solferna.

„Můžeme… Na chvíli k vám do kanceláře?“ špitl. Solfernus kývnul a pokynul mu, aby šel s ním. Normálně by ho v takovou chvíli konejšivě objal kolem pasu, ale měli striktní dohodu, že na pracovišti jsou jen kolegové. Jakmile se za nimi zavřely dveře, Lucius se oklepal.

„Co to mělo být?“ vyštěkl. Solfernus se opřel o svůj stůl a znovu založil ruce na prsou.

„Co máš na mysli?“

„Proč jste to udělal?!“

Doktor překvapeně nadzdvihl obočí. „Prosím?“

„Proč jste to udělal? Proč jste je vyhodil? Měl jsem to pod kontrolou, zvládl bych to sám!“

„Pod kontrolou? Mával s tebou jak s hadrovou panenkou.“

„Ale byli to _moji_ podřízení a měl jsem je na starosti _já_!“ štěkl znovu Lucius.

„O co tady jde, Lucie?“

„O to, že… Že už tak si tady všichni myslí, že mě ve všem protěžujete, a že jsem to místo dostal jen kvůli vám!“ naříkal Lucius. „Pro pána jána, doktore, vždyť já bych to s nima vyřešil!“

Solfernus se tiše zasmál, což Luciuse rozhodilo ještě víc.

„Lucie, ale tady vůbec nešlo o tebe.“

„N-Nešlo?“ Lucius se pod tíhou jeho sametově jemného hlasu začervenal.

„Nešlo,“ ujistil ho doktor. „V naší firmě si zakládáme na dobrém chování, jak k zákazníkovi, tak ke kolegům. To přece víš.“

„Vím,“ pípnul Lucius.

„Kdyby se ti dva hulváti chovali stejně i k naší paní uklízečce, dopadli by stejně. Nejde o tebe. Jde o to, že se chovali naprosto nepřijatelně. A ještě k tomu neplnili pracovní plán a odjeli si na tu dovolenou, i když na to neměli povolení. Vyhodil bych je tak jako tak.“

Lucius zabodl pohled do země. Zase se zachoval jako hlupák a idiot a jen se ztrapnil.

„Jsi v pořádku?“

„Co?“

„Neudělal ti nic?“

Solfernův obličej zjihl a hleděl na Luciuse značně ustaraně. Mladý čert byl značně otřesený a jeho nevyspělost a celkové vyčerpání mu dvakrát nepomáhalo.

„Ne,“ povzdechl si Lucius. „Je mi dobře, nemějte strach…“

„Víš…“ Solfernus se na chvíli odmlčel. „Občas o tebe strach i přes to mám.“

Luciusovi poskočilo srdíčko. Za celá ta léta… Nic hezčího od doktora nejspíš nikdy neslyšel. Unaveně se usmál. Veškerá pravidla šla stranou. Natáhl k Solfernovi ruce a ten okamžitě pochopil. Vykročil k Luciusovi a objal ho. Pevně, horoucně, ustaraně.

„Nic mi není, vážně,“ řekl Lucius.

„Tak dobrá,“ odpověděl doktor. Lucius by přísahal, že se u toho usmíval.

Pak se Lucius odtáhnul.

„Fajn, ale napadlo vás, že budu potřebovat nový tým?“ nadhodil.

„Nějakou chvíli ho potřebovat nebudeš.“

„Prosím?“

„Do dvou dnů budu mít na stole velkou rybu.“

„Jak moc velkou?“

„Seslanou přímo z Nebe.“

„Ajéje,“ zakroutil hlavou Lucius.

„Takže se dohodneme takhle,“ spustil Solfernus. „Doděláš tu smlouvu, pošleš ji Jakomource a ona už to dopracuje a odešle. Ty se půjdeš domů vyspat a budeš odpočívat, dokud nedostanu všechny podklady a dokud mi vedení nedá zelenou. A budeš na tom dělat se mnou.“

Lucius zrudnul ještě víc. On? Pracovat přímo se Solfernem? Ale na to přece neměl. Nebyl na to dost dobrý, Solfernovi se nemohl vyrovnat. A případ rovnou z Nebe? To bude náročné, náročnější než cokoliv, co předtím dělal.

„Přestaň o sobě pochybovat a kývni, prosím tě,“ přikázal mu žertovně Solfernus. „Nikomu jinému to dát nemůžu. Bude tam smlouva o mlčenlivosti a tobě můžu věřit. A Antonínovi taky.“

„Antonínovi?“ Luciusovi zazářily oči.

„No jasně, snad sis nemyslel, že bychom to zvládli ve dvou.“

***

Další týden uběhl jako sen. Lucius žil většinu dní v úplné mlze. Snažil se vyspat z přepracování, odpočíval, co jen mohl, a ve volných chvílích listoval v odborných časopisech a starých výtiscích novin, aby zjistil, jestli podobný Nebeský případ už před tím někdo v pekle řešil. Nic nenašel. Ale Solfernus ho ujišťoval, že několik podobných případů už na triku měli, ale všechny musely být řádně ututlané. Poté se Lucius přesunul na internet a hledal informace o Pleskotovi.

Po několika dnech se k nim nastěhoval i Antonín. Dostal pro sebe ložnici pro hosty a byla mu přidělena polička v lednici. Antonín však moc místa nepotřeboval. Většinou byl zalezlý u sebe, mlčel, četl, nebo koukal na videa na telefonu. Jediné chvíle, kdy ho Lucius slyšel mluvit, byly ty, kdy telefonoval s Albertem.

„Tak už jdi spát, prosím tě, nebo zas ráno zaspíš.“

„Neříkej mi, co mám dělat, mami.“

„Já ti dám takovou mámu… Ale vážně, jdi spát, lásko.“

„Fajn, dobře. Ale ty jdi taky.“

„Neboj, půjdu.“

„Chybíš mi.“

„Ty mně taky.“

„Miluju tě.“

„Dobrou noc.“

Každý večer poslouchal jejich zamilované konverzace, slyšel, jak si Albert stěžuje na kolegyni, která mu zničila vzorky, jak si Antonín stěžuje na konec seriálu, který zrovna dokoukal. Bavili se spolu… No zkrátka se bavili jako dva zamilovaní lidé. On sám se s doktorem nikdy takhle nebavil. Měli moc práce a neměli na sebe tolik času, aby si mohli vyprávět o tom, jak se zrovna měli. A rozhodně ne teď, když Solfernus za svítání odcházel a vracel se po půlnoci.

Rozmary zamilovaného puberťáka ho však přešly, když se Solfernus vrátil domů a zavolal oba čerty do své pracovny. Na stole stály čtyři komínky složek a dokumentů, fotografií a šanonů.

„Tak, pánové, konečně se mi podařilo dostat všechno, co potřebujeme,“ usmál se hrdě Solfernus. „Teď už to bude hlavně na vás.“

„No,“ pokrčil rameny Antonín. „Tak jdeme na to. Čím dřív to budeme mít z krku, tím líp.“ A popadl první šanon, posadil se s ním na drahý chlupatý koberec, a začal číst. Lucius se na Solferna, ztrhaného a unaveného, alespoň usmál, popadl štos dokumentů a začal číst taky. Solfernus se z pracovny vytratil a po chvíli Lucius z kuchyně uslyšel hučení mikrovlnky.

***

Dva měsíce.

Dva měsíce se snažili Pleskotovi přijít na kloub. Nedařilo se jim. Jeho smlouva s anděli byla do puntíku propracovaná a z právního hlediska nenapadnutelná. Na druhou stranu to, co se o něm v šanonech dočetli, nedalo ani tak ostřílenému pekelníkovi, jako byl Antonín, spát. Že způsobil válku? To se tam nahoře podařilo už snad každému. Pleskot měl však na svědomí desetitisíce životů dětí, většinou těch, které sám naverboval do svých uměleckých institutů. A to Antonína, Luciuse i Solferna rozpalovalo do běla. Byli naštvaní, smutní, zdevastovaní z toho, že takového prevíta zkrátka nemohli načapat, nemohli na něj nic najít, a zatímco se dole v pekle dřeli, Pleskot sám si nahoře v Nebi užíval své posmrtné all-inclusive.

„Mělo nás to taky napadnout hned,“ zívnul Antonín. Rozvalil se na podlaze na záda a odložil další štos papírů. „Vždycky jsem říkal, že Ondřej není jméno, je to diagnóza.“

Lucius se zachechtal. Přísahal by, že se tiše uchechtnul i doktor, který seděl u svého stolu a snažil se rozlousknout pár dalších stránek, které se jim od Teofila podařilo vydolovat.

„Neklesej na mysli, Antoníne,“ řekl. „Cítím, že jsme blízko.“

„Blízko? Za dva měsíce jsme se nikam nepohnuli, šéfe.“

„Antonín má pravdu, doktore. Ani to, že měl podle lékařské zprávy Yiskel IQ tykve nám porota neuzná jako pádný důvod, proč je smlouva neplatná.“

„To je od tebe trošku nefér k tykvím,“ zabručel Solfernus.

Lucius se zazubil.

„To byl vtip.“

„Prosím?“ Solfernus zvedl hlavu od dokumentů.

„Řekl jste vtip.“

„No fakt, šéfe,“ zasmál se Antonín. „Už to leze na mozek i vám.“

Solfernus si povzdechl a složil papíry na hromádku.

„No nic, chlapci, jdeme spát. Ráno moudřejší večera. Teď už toho stejně moc nenamyslíme.“

„Pravda pravdoucí,“ zívnul Antonín. „Když dovolíte, pánové, já se půjdu vykoupat a zalezu do pelechu. Do oběda mě nebuďte.“

„Stát! Nikam nechoď!“ vykřikl z ničeho nic Lucius a vyskočil na nohy, oči upřené na velkou fotografii.

„Co se děje, Lucie?“ zeptal se Solfernus. Lucie mu však věnoval jen lišácký úsměv.

„Zavolejte Teofila.“

„Právníka nebo Chlebonoše?“

„Chlebonoše. Jdeme na pivo.“

„Co prosím?“

„Oblečte si něco, u čeho vám nebude vadit, že to bude smrdět.“

***

„Pozor, dámy a pánové, jedno pivečko, už se to nese!“

V hospodě bylo narváno. Kupodivu tam byla úplně jiná skvadra, než obvykle, což Luciuse značně překvapilo. Na druhou stranu Antonín vypadal, že se zná s každým z podivných zákazníků. Většinou šlo o mladé lidi, všichni ve vytahaných svetrech a potrhaných džínách, rolácích a extravagantním oblečení. Intelektuálové. A bodejť by ne. Vepředu, hned pod velkou televizí, která bývala v posledních letech středem pozornosti celé hospody, a Lucius ji snad ještě nikdy neviděl vypnutou, stál stojan s mikrofonem. Celý večer se tam střídala skupinka lidí a recitovala básně. Divné básně. Takové… moderní. Občas se ani nerýmovaly a neměly nic společného s milostnou poezií, na kterou byl Lucius ze svého mládí zvyklý. Chvíli mluvil pán, co byl ve středních letech a povídal zamilovaně o své manželce a malé dcerce. Byl tak strašně obyčejný, že Lucius ani nepostřehl jeho jméno. Toho ale záhy vystřídal mladík tak strašně otravný, že by jeho jméno rád zapomněl. Marigold, neboli Pan Květinka, měl ukňučený hlas, a povídal dobrých pět minut o někom, koho se evidentně velmi dlouho snažil přemluvit k pohlavnímu styku. Lucius doufal, že úspěšně, protože prý mělo být i druhé kolo, a další takovou „básničku“ by asi nepřežil. Když už myslel, že to nemůže být horší, Impala, docela roztomilá slečna, která se s tím nepárala a přišla na vystoupení v červeném puntíkovaném županu, začala otevřeně vykládat o své menstruaci. Celá hospoda jí nadšeně fandila, zatímco Lucius se snažil utopit ve své limonádě. Jako poslední nastoupil… Mýval? Ne. Nebo jo? Lucius by přísahal, že na malém provizorním pódijku stojí mýval, v tlapkách drží mikrofon, a pisklavým hlasem povídá o své oblíbené popelnici. Antonín, Solfernus ani Teofil nehnuli brvou a v klidu poslouchali. Asi už opravdu musí být přepracovaný. Celým večerem je provázel Břeněk, dlouhovlasý bohém, který byl tak zkouřený, že na sebe jeho věty vůbec nenavazovaly. Vtipné bylo, že v tomhle podivném proudu vědomí se mu podařilo vytvořit jakýsi druh poezie, který Luciuse vcelku nadchnul.

„Pozór, nesu další limonádku pro mladého pána, jděte mi z cesty, mládeži!“ zachechtal se Uriáš a posadil se na volnou židli vedle Luciuse. Podal mu nový pullitr limonády (tentokrát malinové) a nahnul se k němu.

„Tak co tomu říkáš?“ zašeptal, aby nerušil Květinkův další výlev o „Geraltových stehnech“, ať už byl Geralt kdokoliv.

„Je to… zajímavé,“ pokusil se Lucius usmát. „Netušil jsem, že fušuješ do umění.“

„Blázníš? Je to strašná prča. Navíc intelektuálové pijou jako duhy.“

„Poslyš, strýčku,“ ohlédl se Lucius nenápadně. „Proč na nás támhle ten chlap pořád tak zírá?“

Uriáš se zahleděl směrem, kterým koukal Lucius. Úplně v rohu u dveří seděl u stolu s Impalou a Břeňkem chlap jako hora. Vlasy měl úplně bílé, přitom nevypadal, že by byl nijak starý. Nabušené paže měl složené na prsou a podivně uhrančivýma očima zíral na ně. Mračil se.

„Jó, to je jen Geralt, z toho si nic nedělej.“ Uriáš se zeširoka usmál a podivnému muži zamával. Zdálo se, že ten si oddechl a dál věnoval pozornost Květinkovi v duhových kroksech, který právě popisoval svůj poslední sexuální zážitek na jistých veřejných záchodcích.

„Geralt? To jako…“

„Jo, ten s těma ‚stehnama jako klády‘,“ zachechtal se potichoučku Uriáš. „Je to zaklínač, takže mu asi hned začal svrbět nos, jakmile jste sem vlezli. Ale nic si z něj nedělej, neublížil by mouše. Pokud ta moucha zrovna není vlkodlak. Nebo tak něco.“

To Luciuse dvakrát neuklidnilo, ale rozhodl se na to moc nemyslet.

Křach!

Zpoza pípy se ozvala hlasitá rána a po zemi se rozlilo pivo. Uriáš protočil oči a vyskočil na nohy.

„To nic, to nic, jen v klidu pokračujte, děti moje, Matla má jen volšový prsty!“ a prodíral se davem k baru, aby pomohl kudrnatému blonďákovy, který franticky utíral podlahu mokrým hadrem a sbíral střepy. Podle všeho to byl ten Uriášův přítel z Nebe. Aby taky ne, blonďatá hlava mu zářila stejně jako Teofilovi. Uriáš je však ještě stále nepředstavil, jednoduše proto, že se Petronel, tak se ten anděl jmenoval, bál.

Seděli u svého stolku skoro do půlnoci. Až pak se celá společnost začala pomaličku rozpouštět, intelektuálové pomalu odcházeli, až nakonec zmizel i samotný podivný zaklínač Geralt s ostatními účinkujícími. Ti se všichni ještě objali s nadšeným Uriášem, zase ve své pozemské image padesátníka v džínách a teniskách, a zmizeli ve tmě. Až poté Uriáš sejmul ze dveří cedulku s nápisem „uzavřená společnost“ a dovnitř hned vplula jeho skupinka štamgastů. Už byli trochu veselí, protože samozřejmě večerní tah započali doma u pana Sedláčka, ale, jak sami říkali, hospoda je hospoda.

Než jim však Uriáš s Petronelem, který už značně brblal, že by rád šel spát, natočili první půllitry, Uriáš vzal skupinku hráčů mariáše kolem ramen.

„Pánové, dnes mám pro vás takový malý úkol. Přijeli sem z daleka mí dobří přátelé a potřebovali by od vás trochu pomoci.“

„Ále, Uriáši, co takoví hezcí mladí lidi můžou chtít vod starejch psů jako jsme my?“ zasmál se pan Vodička, obtloustlý stařík s dobromyslným obličejem.

„Na to se ptejte jich, pane Vodička,“ zazubil se Uriáš a nechal své přátele napospas své rodině.

Lucius nelenil a chtěl se ujmout situace, ale Antonín ho v poslední chvíli zastavil. Věděl, že by mu tihle chlapíci nejspíš nerozuměli ani slovo. Místo toho rovnou vytáhl fotku pana Pleskota a podal ji jejich novým přátelům.

„Pánové, viděli jste tu někdy tohohle pána?“

„No jasně,“ zabodl pan Sedláček, vytáhlý sportovec s dlouhým nosem, prst do fotografie. „To je ten Pleskač, nebo Pleskota, nebo jak se to jmenuje. Bohatej chlapík, vždycky tu Uriášovi nechal majlant.“

„A chodil sem často?“ zeptal se Antonín, jako kdyby o nic nešlo.

„No jakbysmet! Byl tu skoro každej tejden, vždycky ve středu, že jo, chlapi?“ Chlapi souhlasně zamručeli.

„Ale, když nad tím tak přemýšlím, teď tu dlouho nebyl,“ dodal pan Straka, plešatý chlapík v příliš krátkých kraťasech a s ledvinkou kolem pasu.

„Pan Pleskot totiž nedávno zemřel,“ objasnil situaci doktor. Pan Vodička si z hlavy strhnul bekovku.

„Jej, to mě mrzí. To je smůla. To von bude chybět kamarádům.“

„Kamarádům?“ zbystřil Lucius.

„No jo, vobčas se tu setkával s dvouma takovýma chlapíkama.“

Antonín vytáhl další fotku. Tentokrát u stolu v Uriášově hospodě seděl spolu se dvěma muži, jejichž blonďaté hřívy nedovolovaly kameře spatřit jejich obličeje.

„No jo, to jsou voni, že jo, chlap?“ Chlapi souhlasně zamručeli. „Vždycky se tu setnuli jak diví,“ zachechtal se pan Straka. „Dívejte na tu fotku. Sedí přesně támhle u toho stolu. Tam sedávali vždycky,“ ukázal na stolek v rohu u vchodu, u kterého předtím seděl podivný zaklínač.

„A neviděli jste, čirou náhodou, že by tu někdy pan Pleskot něco podepisoval? Nějaké papíry?“

Pan Straka se pyšně usmál, evidentně rád, že může podat nějaké informace.

„To jsem viděl.“

„A pamatujete si něco? Neviděl jste, co to bylo za papíry?“

„To jsem neviděl,“ povzdechl si pan Straka. „Ale řeknu vám, měli jsme s chlapama takovej divnej pocit. Že, chlapi?“ Chlapi souhlasně zamručeli.

„Víte, on byl ten večer úplně nadranej. Sotva udržel v ruce pero,“ dodal pan Sedláček. „Chechtal se na celé kolo a když to podepsal, ti dva ty papíry sebrali a odešli a nechali ho tu. Usnul na stole jak širokej tak dlouhej.“

Lucius si vyměnil pohled se Solfernem. V očích se jim blýsklo.

„Tak vám, pánové, mockrát děkujeme,“ usmál se Antonín. „Kdybychom od vás ještě něco potřebovali, dáme vědět po Uriášovi.“

„Bez problému, chlapci zlatí,“ zazubil se pan Sedláček. Pak se karbaníci konečně přesunuli ke svému stolečku, dostali své zasloužené pivo, které jim doktor Solfernus zaplatil, a začali mastit mariáš o sto šest.

„Jdi domů, Antoníne,“ usmál se Solfernus.

„To je v pohodě, půjdu normálně s váma,“ mávl rukou Antonín.

„Jdi za Albertem. K vám domů,“ upřesnil Solfernus. Antonínovi se zaleskla černá kukadla.

„Přijdu zítra ráno,“ slíbil a v tu ránu zmizel.

Solfernus se otočil na Teofila.

„Tak, tady to máte, můj milý andělský příteli. Smlouva je neplatná, protože byl v té době Pleskot pod vlivem alkoholu. To nám u poroty projde.“

„Mnohokrát vám děkuji, doktore. I vám, Lucie,“ Teofil kývnul s širokým úsměvem k oběma čertům. „Nikdy vám to nezapomenu.“

„Zítra začneme sepisovat potřebnou dokumentaci a hned jak všechno budeme mít, zavolám vám.“

„Budete moc laskav.“

A Teofilem si oba podali ruce, to samé udělal i Uriáš a Petronel (ten ještě zamumlal něco o tom, aby vzkázal tam nahoře, že Petronel dneska přijde trochu později, ať se o něj Marie nebojí). Lucius pak zaplatil, i přes všechny Uriášovy protesty, útratu a slíbil, že pošle další pohlednici mamince. Se strýčkem se objali a konečně se vydali domů.

Když spolu leželi v posteli a Lucius si pohrával se Solfernovou dlaní, nedalo mu to. Jemně ji políbil a zadíval se na něj.

„Doktore?“

„Ano?“

„Proč mi nikdy nepovídáte o tom, jak jste se měl?“

Solfernus se na chvíli zarazil.

„Proč? No… Myslel jsem, že o práci nechceš slyšet. Nechci tě nudit.“

Lucius se pousmál a položil si hlavu na doktorovu hruď.

„Ale mě je přece jedno, jestli jde o práci nebo ne. Chci jen vědět, jak jste se měl. Jestli bylo všechno v pořádku, jestli vás někdo naštval… Jak jste se cítil a tak.“

„Jak jsem se… cítil?“

„No, ano,“ pípl Lucius. „To přece páry dělají. Zajímají se jeden o druhého. Nebo ne?“

Solfernus chvíli zaraženě mlčel.

„Lucie?“

„Ano, doktore?“

„Myslím… Myslím, že bys mi mohl začít tykat.“

Lucius ztuhnul.

„Prosím?“

„Tak to přece páry dělají,“ usmál se Solfernus a políbil ho do vlasů. „Nebo ne?“


End file.
